Final Fantasy 7 Outtakes Disc 1
by Archmage Zen
Summary: Ever wonder why some events went too well for your tastes, or why some things are missin? Hey, even game casts make mistakes, so here you go, FF7 Outtakes, enjoy.


Disclaimer: I own nothing referring to Final Fantasy or any other corporations' work.  
  
Final Fantasy 7: Outtakes  
  
Disclaimer?  
  
[Director]'sighs' "Alright Cloud, let's get it right this time."  
  
[Cloud] 'smiles mockingly' "Disclaimer: The author of this fan fiction story does NOT own anything to do with or associated with Final Fantasy or any other corporation works."  
  
[Director] "CUT!"  
  
[Cloud] "What did I do wrong THIS time?!"  
  
[Director]'sighs' "How many times do I have to tell you, its 'corporations' work' NOT 'corporation works'. Now get it right this time!" 'walks back to his director's chair'  
  
[Cloud]'flicks the director off behind his back' "Disclaimer: The author of this fan fiction story does NOT own anything to do with or associated with Final Fantasy or any other corporations' work."  
  
[Director] "Good enough, pack up, call it a day."  
  
Disc One Outtakes: Cloud Tries His Own Stunts/ Train Arrival  
  
'Camera angles switch to the new arrival of the train harboring the members of AVALANCHE, the train comes to a screeching halt, on cue Barret and the others jump out of the train as guards rush to meet them in combat.'  
  
[Director] "Cue Cloud's entrance"  
  
[Cloud]'Runs from one side of the train to the other, and jumps' "Ahhhh" 'tries a flip(one of his own stunts) and lands square on his back with a thud' "......oh...ouch"  
  
[Director] "CUT! Bring in the stunt double. 'scoffs' Does his own stunts they say, hmph!"  
  
[Cloud] 'groans in horrific agony'  
  
[Barret] "He did it again...how many times does that make it Jessie?"  
  
[Jessie] "Lets see, add the five carry the four... 'thinks' About fifteen times now."  
  
[Director] 'In a fit of rage he kicks the shit out of Cloud' "I do my own stunts too, you bastard!"  
  
Disc One Outtakes: Cloud Tries His Own Stunts 2/ The Mako Reactor  
  
'Barret and Cloud reach the center of the first Mako Reactor, in this scene Cloud is supposed to activate a bomb. In request of Cloud, the scene angles never rest upon his bruised and bloodied face, due to the severe attack by the director.'  
  
[Director]'rubs his temples' "Let's get it right the first time, alright Cloud?"  
  
[Cloud]'boasts' "No problem, I do my own stunts...quite professionally I might say."  
  
[Barret]'mutters a quick prayer' "Go ahead activate the bomb, you were in SOLDIER, you did these types of things didn't you?"  
  
[Cloud]'reassures Barret with a mocking smile' "Sure, it's easy...all you have to do is place the bomb here and to activate cut the blue wire." 'cuts the black wire instead'  
  
[Bomb] Instant Self Destruct in 10...9...8...7  
  
[Barret] "I thought you said the blue wire was safe!"  
  
[Cloud]'chuckles' "I thought the black wire was the blue wire, no thanks to mister Beat The Shit Out of Me, both my eyes are swollen, it was a honest mistake."  
  
[Bomb] 6...5...4  
  
[Director]'begins to yell orders' "I want Cait Sith here stat! Everyone else hit the deck, or get the hell out of here! Oh, and Cloud; I want to speak with you in my office!"  
  
[Bomb] 3...2 'Cait Sith jumps and covers the bomb with his body' ...1...Detonation! 'bomb explodes'  
  
[Director]'sighs' "I lose more Cait Sith that way..."  
  
Disc One Outtakes: Cloud Tries His Own Stunts 3/ Crashing Through the  
Church Roof  
  
'In this scene Cloud is supposed to fall from a VERY high distance and crash through the Church's roof. Unfortunately due to Cloud's over egotistic head, he insists he do his own stunts, what a dumbass.'  
  
[Crane Operator]'shouts down to the director with Cloud hanging by a rope' "High enough!"  
  
[Director]'smirks' "No, take him up about another thirteen feet or so!"  
  
[Cloud]'nervous' "Hey! Don't you think this is a little bit too high! Hey are you listening to me?!"  
  
[Director]'thinking, ignoring Cloud completely' "Heh heh heh, good thing I got Sephiroth to install that break through roof tiles...'stares off to the side where Sephiroth is sleeping next to a big pile of fake tiles' ...or maybe not, heheheheh."  
  
[Cloud]'falls nearly thirty feet only to be unable to break through the roof' "...help......someone call the paramedics"  
  
[Director]'ponders an idea' "Maybe I should let Sephiroth do more work around the set here?" 


End file.
